


Reunited

by ZeroCrowe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in response to a prompt I got on LJ AGES ago, from luxquintessence, it took SO LONG OMG. Sorry!</p><p>Prompt: How about a missing scene from milos? the “real” reunion with Roy and Ed between the ending of the film and the train ride home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxquintessence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/gifts).



Since the end of the battle time had passed in a blur for Roy. The situation he’d arrived to wasn't exactly what he’d expected to find when stepping off of the train in Table City and his heart had instantly leapt into his throat as soon as he’d seen the black smoke billowing up from the horizon. Those last thirty minutes of the journey had seemed some of the longest in his life.

With a sigh he let his gloves drop to the small table beside the modestly sized bed of his room. Tomorrow they would get the train back to Central and get back to normal, but for the rest of the evening and night they would be staying in the staff quarters at the Amestris Army base. Luckily the living area was relatively undamaged, unlike the rest of the command post which had been reduced to rubble in places and damaged by fire and water in others. 

Dark eyes gazed out of the window, the fires across the small plateau city had been extinguished now, though the thick smell of smoke still hung in the air and the unsettled feeling in his gut remained.

He didn't regret his choice to drop everything - which had admittedly only been the stacks of paperwork Hawkeye bought him - and taking the first train out to the small border city after the phone call. The excuse that Winry needed to fix Edward’s arm was all he needed to justify his decision, she couldn't have gone alone after all. He suspected that both women knew the real reasoning behind his quick decision though, women's intuition was a frightful thing sometimes and since he and Edward had stumbled into their uneasy relationship Hawkeye had looked at him differently, and whenever Winry visited there was something in the tone of her voice when the two men were together that made Roy suspect they just KNEW.

They hadn't been anything other than Commanding officer and subordinate a few months ago, but then something changed... Roy got worse at hiding his sneaky, heat filled glances at the blond and the youth started to notice instead of being blinded by his quest for the philosophers stone. As a result Ed became more irritable, if that were even possible, and his moods around Roy were volatile and muddled as he would go from yelling one moment to silence the next as he turned to try and hide a blush. Roy had wondered just how much of what was going on that Edward was actually aware of, because he’d been sure the blonds glances had lingered for longer and held a heat that the youth was supposed to know nothing about.

Still, that was the past now and somehow they had gone from a purely professional relationship to one where they had trouble keeping composure when standing close. One where Roy felt sick if Edward didn't check in when he was on a dangerous mission even though the older man knew the Alchemist could take care of himself, one where Ed came straight to his office as soon as he returned to give in his report and steal a kiss instead of grudgingly leaving it until the last possible minute to hand in a barely legible, ink smudged page which said very little about anything in particular.

Roy stripped off his soot and blood stained jacket as he mused, followed by his shirt and the rest of his clothes as he wandered into the small en-suite bathroom to take a shower. All he really wanted to do was invade Edward’s personal space and touch him all over, make sure he was ok and feel his body heat and the cool press of his automail. But he would wait, knowing full well that the brothers needed their time to collect themselves and talk - Roy would never become so deluded that he’d think himself more important to Ed than his brother after all.

The wash of hot water felt heavenly on his sore frame and Roy could feel his muscles start to relax under the soothing heat. The water that pooled at his feet before washing away down the drain was black at first, more soot than one would think by just looking and the man scrubbed at his scalp with shampoo to get it all out of his hair. Soon enough the water ran clear and Roy was just standing there, clean, in order to feel the water heat him to the bone.

He almost didn't hear the tentative knock on the door to his room, in-fact he hadn't heard the first one at all before a firmer less patient one thudded over the sound of the shower. His stomach did a flip flop at the sound, knowing full well who it would be.

The water was cut off with a flick of his wrist and he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his mid-section and not even bothering with one for his hair as he strode back into the room and opened the door. A shivering bundle of blond fell against him and Roy took a step backward and closed the world out by shoving the door closed with a foot.

Ed’s arms wrapped around his waist and the shorter Alchemist lifted his head to look up, golden eyes wide but full of heat, blond hair wet and loose around his shoulders as if he himself had just stepped out of the shower, shoved on some clothes and instantly made his way to the Colonels room. Which, Roy decided, was probably the case because they’d had no time to even talk properly since he’d arrived because everything had already kicked off. 

‘Bastard...’ Ed said quietly, affectionately instead of the past hiss of irritation. 

Roy just let one corner of his mouth lift in a half-smile, grasping either side of Ed’s face in his hands and looking at him as he moved in closer until all that was between them was their breath and the words. ‘I missed you too, Edward.’

He felt the blond shiver against him again, but this time it had nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with how close they were. A soft growl the only warning before Ed lifted a hand to grab the back of Roy’s head and pull until their lips met, all need and heat. Ed held him there as they kissed and Roy took pleasure in carding his fingers through soft golden hair and tasting the younger Alchemist. Ed had never been one to tip-toe around an issue, their love life was no different and it was refreshing for the Colonel to have a partner that, while inexperienced in … everything, gave himself completely and honestly with no games or false pretences. 

A bite to his lip had Roy pulling away and tugging on Ed’s hair lightly until the teens head tilted to one side exposing a beautifully tanned neck which he wasted no time in claiming with nips and kisses, sucking on the apex of neck and shoulder to leave a possessive mark which made Ed first grunt with surprise and then groan with pleasure at the feeling, flesh fingers tightening in Roy’s hair as his automail hand dropped to tightly grip the towel at the older man’s hips.

He couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his mouth when Ed did that, pulling away and taking a step back so he was just out of reach as a glare descended upon Fullmetal’s features, obviously irritated at the lack of contact all of a sudden. The youth’s eyes were bright in the dark room, reflecting the light from the full moon beaming in through the large windows at Roy’s back, the double bed between neatly made - though not for long.

‘ I'm not in the mood to fuck around.’ Ed’s voice was thick and gravelly with arousal, something that made Roy smug inside.

‘I thought that was the whole point of you visiting me...’ He couldn't help but let the tone slip into his voice as he spoke, teasing the other in a way that usually ended up in some pretty intense make-out sessions. 

‘Shut up.’ A growl, the blonds face turning a darker shade of red as he took a step toward Mustang and shoved him backwards out of the blue.

Roy almost flailed, almost. Forgetting that the bed was behind him in this unfamiliar place but luckily the only sign of alarm was the widening of his eyes as he fell back onto the soft mattress.

‘ Someone's impatient.’ He purred jokingly as he felt the other Alchemist climb on-top of him, straddling his hips with dual thuds of the blonds boots hitting the floor as he toed them off.

Truth be told, Roy was also burning to just rip Edward’s clothes off but he didn't want to push it if all the blond wanted was some deep kisses and groping, sex was still a pretty new thing between them, in-fact they had only done it twice due to conflicting schedules and inappropriate timing. Much to the Colonel’s disappointment. It wasn't like sex was all he wanted from Ed - which was surprising in itself considering that’s all he’d ever wanted from people in the past - but he had held back on his lust for so long that there was a pretty decent amount pent up, and the younger Alchemist felt so damn good inside.

‘It’s been ages since we were alone.’ Ed growled, hands pressing down either side of Roy’s head as he leaned over, cold water dripping from his hair onto the Colonel’s collar bones and chest. ‘Then you appear out here with no warning in the middle of all this shit. Throwing off my balance, you bastard.’ His words came out in a way which made Roy believe it was probably a bit of a struggle for Ed to admit. ‘Coulda died you Bastard.’ He finished with a mumble, bowing his head and pressing his face against the older man’s neck.

‘...There’s no way I’d die, I have too much to live for.’ Roy said seriously, all hint of humour gone from his voice leaving only the resolute sound of sureness. His left hand lifted to cradle against the back of Ed’s head as he pressed a kiss to his crown. ‘There was no way I was leaving you to fight alone in such a situation, with broken Automail, Ed.’ 

Those words made the blond look up at him, the serious weight that had taken to the air between them making Roy feel stifled and he was sure it was doing the same for Edward so he broke it by lifting his head from the mattress and pressing a chaste kiss to the boys lips. It was returned without a fight and Roy felt Ed shift slightly until their chests were pressed together with nothing but the thin material of the youth’s black tank top between them. 

‘Take it off, Edward.’ Roy purred into the kiss, a hand tugging at the collar of the blonds top for emphasis even though he was reluctant to end the press of their mouths, he wanted to feel that bare chest against him even more.

‘Nh...’ Ed sat up and yanked it off in one swift movement, his face still flushed but not because of embarrassment. ‘Not yet.’ He said as he grabbed Roy’s hands from his belt, pinning the older man’s wrists beside his head obviously wanting to take it at a slower pace despite how long it had been since they’d been able to touch.

The Colonel let Ed pin him, not that he’d have much choice if the boy really tried because his automail was infinitely stronger than Roy’s flesh arms. He leaned up, trying to capture Edward’s lips again and failing as the blond tilted his face up just out of reach. His brow furrowed which obviously pleased Ed because a quiet chuckle broke free of a smile and his head tilted to one side, looking down at Roy like he was some kind of prey. The look made the Colonel feel hot all over, it held promises of lusty release and he could feel himself becoming hard beneath the slim hips pressed against his groin.

‘Eh... do you actually like having control taken away?’ Ed purred and he shifted his hips, rolling them against Roy in a way which made them both groan and Ed’s breath stutter out of him even though the smug look remained.

‘What makes you think you have all the control here?’ Roy responded, eyes lidded and his usual smirk plastered across his face as his feet pressed against the floor and he rolled his hips up hard enough to make Ed fall forward and almost head-butt him. The friction was more than welcome but more pleasurable for him was the look of surprise and pleasure on the blonds face as he struggled to regain composure. ‘It’s way too early for you to be getting cocky, Ed.’ He whispered.

‘We’ll see, Bastard.’ The youth seemed to regain his control much quicker than expected even though a glance down had told Roy the boy was probably rather uncomfortable right now in such tight leather pants. Leather pants which looked like a second skin and drove Roy mad when he couldn't even _touch_.

Their banter once again faded into silence as Ed moved his flesh hand, gripping both of Roy’s wrists with his automail so he could stroke soft fingertips along a cheek, down the side of his neck making him shiver, over a collar-bone and down to rest over Roy’s steadily beating heart. He wanted to arch his back but he resisted the urge, instead opting to shift his hips in an attempt to throw Ed off his game. Everything between them was a challenge and that’s part of what drew them together, their chemistry was volatile but it _worked_. 

Ed stifled a soft moan but it didn't distract him, instead making him focus harder as he changed his position slightly, moving his flesh leg to nuzzle between Roy’s thighs and press up with a firm but pleasant pressure causing the older man to tilt his head back and close his eyes. His body was well versed in love making, but everything with Ed was so much more... intense. He reacted more quickly, his heart beat quicker, his body burned hotter and his mind more numbed with passion than with anyone else he had ever been with and he was sure it wasn't because Edward was the only male, it was because he was Ed.

Seeming to like the reaction Ed moved his thigh again, rubbing. Golden eyes glancing down at the obvious tent in the towel and Roy heard a distinct shudder of a pant as Ed’s flesh hand moved down even further, across the taut muscles of his stomach to where the towel was tied at his hip. Ed paused only to yank it open, Roy felt the heat of the youths leather clad thigh directly against his erection. ‘Ed...’ Roy’s voice came out in a gravelly growl as he flexed his arms, he just wanted to grab the boy and pin him to the bed. 

But all Edward did was look up into Roy’s eyes without a word, his automail grip remaining the same. The hand which had stroked his body moved to pop open the button of the youths own pants and then draw down the zip as he leaned in and pressed a hot, needy kiss to Roy’s mouth. Which he returned of course.

Patience was never one of Fullmetal’s strong points. Even when he was determine to tease the Colonel like he himself had been teased in the past.

Tongues battled for dominance in a wet, heated dance and Roy was impressed at Ed’s ability to keep it up whilst navigating his way out of those skin tight leather pants. It wasn't long at all before he felt that perfect, bare ass sit back down on his thighs tantalisingly close to his cock but not quite close enough. A groan broke into the kiss but Roy wasn't sure if it was him or Ed who had made the sound, perhaps they had both done it, all he knew was that his hands were itching to grab and stroke and _feel_ that beautiful tanned skin. 

Roy pulled against the grip in earnest this time, arching his back up for a little bit of leverage as he nipped and sucked at Ed’s bottom lip with a growl. ‘Ed.’ His voice held a tone of warning and he bit down slightly harder on the blondes lip, making Ed release his automail grip finally and muffle a groan, obviously liking the action. ‘Masochist.’ Roy purred as he used his new freedom to grab the teen by the waist and roll them over, pinning the blond beneath him and grinding their bare erections together, eliciting a pleased moan from Ed even as he tried retorting with ‘M’not...Mn!’

Ed bent his legs, pressing his feet to the bed as Roy continued to slowly rock their groins together and his mismatched hands circled around the older man’s broad shoulders, the short fingernails of his flesh hand scraping against Roy’s skin as he swooped in to steal another heated kiss. Hands dropped to grab Ed’s ass, cupping the soft, firm cheeks and squeezing as he urged their lower bodies together languidly, drawing out sounds from Ed that he never would have imagined the youth could make before they started their tenuous relationship.

Ed let his head drop to one side, heated cheek finding the cool cotton of the pillow as golden eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and want. 

Roy’s hands stroked the youths rear for a moment more before pulling away completely, though reluctantly. A soft yet firm growl from Ed let him know of the displeasure that caused, yet it was necessary. ‘Wait a moment.’ He said, smirk evident in his tone.

In all honesty the older of the two was just as forlorn to lose the contact between them, but he had to get the lubricant from his overnight bag. There was no way, despite their mutual desperation, that he was going in dry. Digging through an finding said item in near record time Roy crawled back onto the bed and grasped Ed’s thighs, sitting between them and letting them fall to rest against his own as he admired the flushed and panting Alchemist before him.

‘Are you gonna just sit there and stare?’ The blond panted, with a frown that just made Roy want to jump him. 

‘Of course not.’ He said whilst uncapping the small tube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Then without another word, or any warning, Roy leaned over Ed. Smirking he lifted a flesh leg and used his free, lube covered hand to slip between the oft cleft of Ed’s ass. A shiver and an arch of his back meant that the blonde approved of the action and he grabbed Roy’s shoulders, licking his lips as he spread his legs and ground down against the sticky digits of Roy’s hand.

Impatient and hard enough to hurt, Roy couldn't allow himself the time to be more gentle. He pressed his index finger deep into the pliant body beneath him, thrusting it back and forth for only a moment before quickly adding a second. He knew Ed could take it, it wasn't their first time.

A guttural moan erupted from the blonde as his commanding officer stretched and fucked him with his fingers. A feeling he’d missed though he was loathe to admit it. Something in him still baulked at the idea of playing the ‘woman’ when it came to sex between him and Roy, but when it felt so _fucking good_ he quickly lost all ability to care during the act itself.

Roy added a third finger and twisted the digits as he pushed in and out, thumb lightly pressing against the sensitive perineum on the inward thrust, knowing that Ed liked that because the youth would stutter on a breath. 

‘Roy..’ The breathy moan held the hint of a growl which was oh so Edward and so very obviously impatient. 

He didn't need to be told twice, or even given more of a hint. Roy pulled his fingers free and used the remaining lubricant which had pooled in his palm to slick himself. Shuddering and hitching his own breath as he did so. The sensitive organ throbbing from pent up arousal. 

It was enough.

Even it it wasn't it was too late. Because Roy couldn't help positioning himself and grabbing hold of Ed’s hips tightly, thrusting deep and hard into the small, tight form beneath him. He hissed out his breath in pure sensation and felt a thrill up his spine when the deep, loud groan from Ed vibrated the youths whole form.

Legs wrapped around his hips and a flesh and automail pair of hands grabbed his biceps almost bruisingly as Roy began to thrust. All traces of teasing and banter long gone as the both of them drowned in their need for the gratification of release. Roy started as he intended to finish, hard and deep and steady, the way both of them liked it. There was a tie and place for making love softy, this was not it.

The anxiety and stress of recent events made both of their movements almost frantic, and as Roy pounded into Ed they somehow - most likely Ed’s doing - ended up rolling across the bed. Roy almost fell off the side as his back his the mattress yet he barely missed a beat as his hands slid up to Ed’s waist, letting the blonde take control and ride him hard. 

An automail hand slammed down into the sheets beside Roy’s head, gripping harshly whilst the other gave the older man’s shoulder the same treatment. 

The room was filled with the sound of heavy panting, moans and gasps and the wet sound of sex as the two men moved together. Ed’s teeth clenched and Roy’s eyes fixated on the beautiful blonde, knowing he was close. Molten gold eyes, lidded and clouded with arousal, watched Roy as he moved a hand from Ed’s waist to wrap around his leaking cock, pumping firmly in time with Ed’s bouncing upon his own. 

‘FU-ck-!’ Ed bit down the last part of his shuddered shout of release, nothing as romantic as his lovers name, but the profanity was just what Roy liked. Hot, sticky cum coated Roy’s knuckles and stomach as an already tight ass trembled and clenched around him. Ed’s movements became jerky and Roy lifted his own hips, hard, a couple more times before finding his own release. His orgasm framed only by a throaty groan.

Ed sat stiff and trembling for another moment, basking in the feeling of Roy’s release inside of him before slumping heavily onto the other man. Both panting and buzzing on their satisfaction and neither caring of the mess.

‘ I'm glad you’re ok...’ Roy said in an almost uncharacteristically quiet tone of voice, once he had caught his breath more.

‘You already said that...Idiot.’ Ed retorted, though there was no bite in it, only a fondness that others rarely got to see. 

It was silent for a long moment, the only noise the shuffling of sheets as Roy pulled them over to cover their forms, pulling from the warm body finally and just holding onto Edward tightly. Now that the sudden burst of needy lust had been dealt with Roy was more than happy just holding the blonde close to him, and Edward seemed just as content.

‘Love you..’ Came an unexpected whisper, Ed’s voice hoarse and overused, sleepy and somewhat far off as he relaxed even more and started to doze off.

‘...I love you too, Ed.’ Roy eventually replied, though he wasn't sure if the youth had heard him or not, soft quiet snores the only thing coming from Ed as he lay atop the older man, using his chest as a pillow. Smiling, Roy let his hand fall to cup the back of Ed’s head, stroking his hair softly and letting himself relax into sleep. 

They’d have a long journey home tomorrow, after all.


End file.
